


Sonho De Padaria, Sonho De Beijo e De Alegria

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Comedy, Dreams, Kissing, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short One Shot, Sleeptalking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: O que começou com um susurro rouco no meio da madrugada terminou com dois indivíduos exaltados por conta de um sonho.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 5





	Sonho De Padaria, Sonho De Beijo e De Alegria

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

_“Hinata..."_

Foi com esse sussurro rouco, no qual o nome pronunciado lhe dizia a respeito, que Hinata despertou no meio da madrugada.

O time havia ido à uma cidadezinha da região — um tanto distante para falar a verdade — para um amistoso e, agora, após uma bela e cansativa vitória, todos roncavam e se reviravam de um lado para o outro em seus colchonetes.

— Hinata — repetiu Kageyama —, você é tão… _estúpido._

Indignado, Hinata virou para o lado e encarou o rosto adormecido e bobo do levantador. Até mesmo nos sonhos Kageyama gostava de insultá-lo, na quadra eles eram uma bela dupla, mas fora dela ainda possuíam dificuldades em se comunicar um com o outro. E Hinata sabia bem que isso não era problema seu, o outro que era deveras teimoso e arrogante para contribuir com algo naquela que deveria ser uma _"grande amizade"._

Apesar de tudo, Hinata — mais do que qualquer pessoa — gostava de Kageyama, admirava-o, e gostaria que o sentimento fosse recíproco.

— Hinata, você é tão…

Dependendo da palavra que viria a seguir, Hinata considerava a possibilidade de meter um travesseiro na cara de Kageyama.

— ...idiota.

— Argh, Kageyama — murmurou Hinata enquanto dava leves tapas no rosto do levantador —, pare com isso.

O infeliz tinha mesmo um sono pesado.

— Hinata…

_“De novo não!”_

O ruivo rolou para o lado, deitando-se de bruços, e levantou a cabeça próximo a Kageyama. O levantador mexia as sobrancelhas e em seus lábios Hinata podia jurar que havia um discreto sorriso — certamente ele estava se divertindo ao insultá-lo, como uma alegria secreta.

— Você que é idiota, Kageyama — Hinata falou baixinho. Ainda não se achava maduro o suficiente para se dar conta de que estava tendo uma discussão pra lá de infantil com seu colega de time meio sonâmbulo àquela hora da madrugada.

— Hinata… — A cabeça cheia de cabelos negros virou-se para o ruivo como se sentisse sua presença e, mesmo que Kageyama estivesse com os olhos fechados, Hinata tinha a leve impressão de que estava sendo observado por ele. _Pego em flagrante._ — ...você cheira bem… doce… eu gosto…

— Huh?! — A exclamação foi automática e um pouco alta demais, pois uma certa inquietação de Nishinoya foi ouvida, porém completamente ignorada. Hinata estava paralisado e viu-se ainda mais incapaz de realizar qualquer movimento quando Kageyama veio com o rosto de encontro ao dele, buscando-o. — Kag…

O segundo beijo da vida de Hinata — sendo seu primeiro um acontecimento humilhante de sua pré-adolescência — foi em plena madrugada, um encontrar de lábios tão silencioso quanto a noite que fazia sua passagem sem perturbações lá fora.

_Silencioso?!_

O coração de Hinata batia tão forte que ele tinha certeza de que tal som retumbante acordaria todo mundo, no entanto o gosto quase ardente da boca de Kageyama fazia o resto do mundo não ter importância, assim como fazia suas pálpebras se fecharem lentamente ao mesmo tempo em que…

Kageyama abriu os olhos e Hinata não pôde evitar encará-lo de volta — os dois em choque, ainda com os lábios unidos.

Hinata gostaria de ser mais inteligente para pensar no que faria em seguida, mas nem sequer teve tempo de botar a cachola para funcionar, Kageyama envolveu seu rosto com as mãos e — o ruivo não sabia se o levantador ainda achava que estava sonhando — o beijou. O beijou com tanta vontade que, no momento seguinte, Hinata estava deitado sobre seu colchonete e Kageyama estava sobre ele, seus corpos se chocando em todos os lugares.

Era tudo muito confuso, inesperado e bom pra caramba, mas se eles continuassem assim os outros acordariam e bem…

Hinata não imaginava que seria o primeiro a parar com o beijo e ter feito tal coisa o fez pensar no que Kageyama deveria estar sentindo naquele instante.

_O que Kageyama sentia por ele?_

— Me desculpe. — Foi a única coisa que o levantador disse antes de se desvencilhar de Hinata e voltar para o seu lugar, dando as costas para o ruivo.

O corpo de Hinata estava quente, mas rapidamente se tornara frio, queria o calor de outrem, queria o ar cálido tornando-os invisíveis enquanto se entregavam aos mais súbitos afetos, queria estar num sonho…

Ele chegou a perguntar-se se tudo não havia passado de um sonho, mas a sensação úmida e formigante em seus lábios respondia por si só, a calidez que Kageyama deixara em sua pele ainda fazia seu peito pulsar e uma excitação que Hinata nunca havia sentido antes flamejava em seu baixo ventre.

Tinha medo de dormir, de ter um pesadelo no qual Kageyama jamais sonhasse com ele daquela forma outra vez, jamais o tocasse de novo — bêbado de sono e de desejo.

Agora, ambos de costas um para o outro — dois pares de olhos bem abertos e vívidos — sonhavam acordados em sentir novamente a doçura daqueles beijos e a ardência dos toques que os acompanhavam.

Hinata adormeceu sussurrando, apenas com os lábios, pois a voz não se encontrava, o nome daquele que agora o visitava em seus sonhos.

_“Kageyama..."_


End file.
